D Gray Fantasy
by MurasakiYabun
Summary: Something happened after Chaos stopped Omega. Using the power from the confrontation the Lifestream exploded from the impact and sent Vincent away, since he was an unnecessary WEAPON without Omega. Vincent wakes up with one major question in mind, 'What is an Akuma' Rated T, just to be safe. First story, always looking to improve.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summery_****: Something happened after Chaos stopped Omega. Using the power from the confrontation the Lifestream exploded from the impact and sent Vincent away, since he was an unnecessary WEAPON without Omega. Vincent wakes up with one major question in mind, 'What is an Akuma?'**

**In this, Vincent and Chaos have been together for so long that they cannot be separated, so the Lifestream counted them as one being.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND I IN NO WAY MAKE A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR FUN AND PRACTICE IN WRITING!**

* * *

Prologue

It was blinding, but he couldn't look away. It was scorching, but he wouldn't back away. The power was nauseating, but that didn't stop him. On the contrary it only fueled his efforts to stop the beyond gigantic WEAPON, Omega, from ascending to the heavens with the Lifestream. Even with his size being that of ant compared to Omega he wasn't going to let that deter him. Only he could prevent the WEAPON from leaving, and prevent it he did.

A nuclear sized explosion erupted from atop Omega. The cloud of pure energy swept through the planet's atmosphere for miles. Slowly, like small snowflakes, the souls that were with Omega cascaded from the stars. They fell through everything, like they weren't of the physical world, and disappeared into the ground. AVALANCHE and the WRO watched on in awe as the once planet destroying WEAPON harmlessly orbited Gaia, a husk of its former glory. They all started to cheer and make plans to better their future. The future that they owed to a lone gunman that, only two members of AVALANCHE noticed, was nowhere to be seen.

It has been nearly two weeks since Vincent Valentine's disappearance. Everyone has finally accepted that Uncle Vincent gave his life for the continuance of Gaia's. Well, I say everyone, but there are a few who still look over their shoulders expecting to see a tall, red clad man, leaning against a wall with a black leather arm and golden gauntlet folded over his chest. I know that Uncle Cid and Aunt Yuffie try to hide it, but it's painfully obvious in their eyes the disappointment when they see no one, or see the wrong person.

It's strange, but even though everyone tells me Uncle Vincent is with Aeris in the Lifestream I just don't believe them. He's gone but I don't think the Lifestream is where he's at. I haven't told anyone this but I have a strong feeling that Cloud knows this too. Uncle Vincent isn't dead, but he's not on Gaia. Maybe I should talk to Cloud about this, since he can communicate with the Lifesteam better than most. We can find out what happened to Uncle Vincent and maybe find a way to bring him home. I know everyone really misses him, and I miss him too.

* * *

Ok, how was that?


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Something happened after Chaos stopped Omega. Using the power from the confrontation the Lifestream exploded from the impact and sent Vincent away, since he was an unnecessary WEAPON without Omega. Vincent wakes up with one major question in mind, 'What is an Akuma?'

In this, Vincent and Chaos have been together for so long that they cannot be separated, so the Lifestream counted them as one being.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND I IN NO WAY MAKE A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR FUN AND PRACTICE IN WRITING!

* * *

Episode 1

All I feel is a searing pain throughout my body that felt like it went on for ages, then absolutely nothing. Next is a feeling of drifting through nothingness. Everything is black, dark, and cold, no life anywhere but in my thoughts. As I drift a weight begins to pull at my limbs, making it seem as though I'm falling but there's no air. Then all at once I feel it, the gush of air, the fire at my back and neck, the smell of sulfur and ozone, the rumbling roar of the air as I feel myself tear through the sky.

The fire extinguishes itself as I am buffeted by torrential rain clouds. My senses scream at me but I cannot heed their warning, there's nowhere for me to hide. Then it hits me, a burning jolt that crackles to my very core. A millisecond later came the deafening slap of thunder. But it didn't register to my mind, all I can think is how I'm still conscious after that. Time seems to have no hold on itself as I'm hurled at a snail's pace out of the storm clouds and into the pouring rain and wind beneath them.

Strangely enough I could hear the patter of rain on the ground before I could sense it's approach. I could smell the mud and wet grass before I even hit the earth at the speed of a perfect golden Chocobo. But I felt nothing but a sharp sting everywhere, a sizzling and gurgling noise surrounding me as I sink into a cold and wet embrace.

There's no air here either, not that I could breath in any if there was. Something soft flurries around me as I gently touch the ground. That's when I feel two extra appendages jutting out of my back. They burn at the contact to the abnormally soft earth but what confuses me most is the way the space around me almost warps and moves.

It's so peaceful, almost like I didn't just go through hell. But once I do go for air all I inhale is liquid. I panic for a second, thinking that I'm in a tank surrounded by scientists again. That's not the case since it's completely normal water that I ingested. Biting back what oxygen I have left I push back on the ground behind me and, slowly but surely, rise out of the water to float on the surface.

The first breath is the hardest, seeing as how there's water in the air, in the form of rain, as well. The second comes easier and with it I try to open my eyes to see where I am. The first thing I notice it that my left eye is practically covered by tattered red cloth and that there's a thin vail of energy coating everything. Everything around me is in darkness but it's not completely black like before. There are various shades of gray meshing together and the occasional bolt of lightning rips through the angry mass of clouds above, lighting everything up in a quick flash.

During one of those flashes I take a quick look around to see if anything pops out. After two more bolts I figure I'm in a forest in the middle of a small lake. The water gently laps at my sides, even though there's a storm raging all around me. Then suddenly the rain stops and the already quiet winds die down completely. I stare into the rushing storm clouds as they move on to deliver mother natures fury elsewhere. Now that the air is calm I can breath more easily, taking my time instead of hurrying out of the crash site.

I close my eyes to relax away the soreness, letting the still water lull me further. Before I knew it I was asleep. When next I open my eyes the sky is clear and hints of a setting sun color the sky. The thin vail still covers my vision and the weight and sensation of extra limbs on my back tell me I'm still in Chaos's form. Although now I can move, even if very stiffly. I shift my wings up a tad then push down, using them as makeshift oars. When my wings and head crown touch land I try to roll over but fall back down as a my entire body screams out in agony.

So I lay there, waiting for the pain to dissipate enough to move again. The sky is a dark blue by the time I can finally move again. This time I slowly spread my arms out to either side and grip the ground with my taloned hands. I pull myself halfway out of the water, but any more proves to be too difficult so I stop to catch my breath. Chaos's body is so heavy, not at all what I'm used to. My true body is at most a fifth of what this one is, maybe even a sixth. All the extra muscle and armor, and the wings, are meant to be in the air, not lounging out in a pond.

With my mind elsewhere I didn't notice that something was approaching my position from the tree line until I see movement in the corner of my eye. I turn my head slowly to get a better view and I'm surprised to see young man with long black hair held up in a tight hair tie. He wears what looks like a black military suit with red accents. I stare at him, completely still, when my eyes wonder to the sword in his hand.

I know he spots me when his grip tightens on the sword and his stance changes to attack. He hasn't looked at me yet but when he does I look right into his eyes and see the shock bloom. He might have sensed my presence but that's nothing compared to my appearance. Though now looks like that don't bother me, I know what sort of creature I am and those looks are very much justified. The boy slowly shuffles forward toward my prone form, not at all taking any chances. I can tell he's been a fighter for a long time.

When he's about five feet from me he stops and really looks me over a few times. Wherever he's thinking is really grating on his nerves. To test his reaction I blink at him. He does nothing, either he didn't notice or he didn't care. Then I twitch my right wing, the one that doesn't hurt as much. He narrows his eyes at me but continues to think away the minutes instead of act. I feel a slight twinge of pain in my left wing so I reach up to check it. This catches the boys full attention and he grips the blade's handle faster than I can blink.

'_He's good_,' I think to myself, '_not many can move that fast_.' I decide not to test him so much, even though that last action was not intentional. The boy, surprisingly enough, takes notice in my more docile mood and relaxes his grip on the sword but doesn't let it go.

As he studies me I also study him and while doing so I notice something. He appears to be waiting, either for me to do something or for something else I'm not sure but he is radiating a small amount of anxiety. I frown, getting a bit bored of this waiting game. Damn Chaos and his need to do something every second of every minute.

"What are you mad about? Are you upset that the second you try something I'll cut you to bits, Akuma?" Says the boy, in a voice that startlingly sounds like Cloud's.

'_Wait, what did he call me? An Akuma?_' thinking to myself, I stare up at him with the best confused face I can muster in this form. I debate whether or not I should try speaking, but I'm uncertain what it'll sound like after all the yelling I did while stopping Omega. '_What is he waiting for?_' Those questions and more are gnawing at my mind, so I give in and ask.

"...what's stopping you? I can tell you're more than capable with that sword, so what are you waiting for? I'm not sure what an Akuma is since I've never been called that before, but I am a man with monsters in his head." My voice has recovered but it's not mine, it's Chaos's multi layered chorus. As I knew it would be, though it's still quite a shock that I'm in this form and completely in control of it. Now that I think about it there aren't even any background voices in my mind's ear, which is a chilling discovery. '_Am I the sole resident again?'_

The boy draws my attention from my mind when he pulls the sword out of its sheath. Though he doesn't point it at me like I thought he would. Instead he lets it rest at his side and goes back to looking me over, but this time he's obviously confused. After a few minutes of silent contemplation he sighs frustratedly and rests his forefinger on his forehead to message his temple with his thumb.

"...you say you don't know what an Akuma is. Even when looking like you do. What kind of fool do you take me for?" His tone gets more angered as he speaks. "As for what I'm waiting for...it's none of your business."

I just stare at him, blink, then continue staring. '_Did he just say it was none of my business?_' I'm a bit dumbstruck by how untrue that is but quickly brush it off. He's buying time, for what I don't know and now I'm starting to think that it might not be a good idea to find out. Then a disturbing thought hits me like that lightning bolt. '_What if he's waiting for more people to come and take me to the labs! Maybe some Hojo wannabe is out there prepping for more experiments!'_ That really gets me panicking, especially since I'm in such a weak state. Though I'm very careful not to let the boy notice my distress, that would only make matters worst.

'_I'll just wait for the perfect moment to- Now!'_ The boy looks over to the way he came from with expecting eyes, but in those few seconds I roll over onto my stomach soundlessly and spring my legs under me. When the boy looks back over all he sees is me crouching before I launch fifty feet into the air at an inhuman speed. All he can do is gape at me as I spread my wings and flap once to stay in the air. The pain tears at every part of my body but I shut it out, the need to escape stronger.

Not knowing how long I can remain airborne I scan the horizon around me in hopes of finding a recognizable structure or landmark. But to my extreme displeasure and alarm I see nothing but forest and a few old-looking buildings. I don't even remember seeing any buildings like those on my travels either, and I traveled the whole world twice over, in my Turk years and after Meteor. Before I know it I'm hyperventilating, not knowing where I am and supposedly having people after me only causing my grip on reality to waver and my airborne form to slowly float back down.

A sharp pain in my left wing's membrane abruptly brings me back to the now. I look over my shoulder just in time to see a monstrous fish phantom tear, or rather eat, it's way through the delicate flight tissue. I hiss in pain and anger at the creature and reach out to tear my talons through it. But it disappears before I can, also the pain in my arm from that stretch stopped me in my tracks. Soon after I feel the ground under my feet, then my instincts nearly deafen me so I raise my arm out of reflex and stop the offending blade a foot away from my neck.

'_That would have been a clean cut had I not stopped it.'_ I think as I look over to boy who has an incredulous look on his face, like he couldn't believe that I caught his blade, let alone not even hurt by it. He tries to reclaim his weapon but I hold it tight. This however makes my arm cry out in agony, along with my newly damaged wing. I snarl at the pain and look around for the creature that bit me, but all I see is me and the boy. '_Hmm, I cannot keep calling him boy, maybe Sword would work if he's unwilling to name himself.'_ I muse to myself. '_Now Sword is watching me again, like he's expecting me to attack him. Hmm, perhaps I should ease his discomfort.'_

"Listen Sword, I don't know if you have orders to be here or not but I have nothing against you personally. If I'm trespassing then I'll leave without a fight. All I ask is a few hours to recover from my ordeal." That seems to have worked a bit since Sword stopped trying to saw through my armored hand.

"..wha...what did you just say?" The look he is giving me is one that you would give a Tomberry if it started singing and dancing to 'Hello! Ma Baby'. I sigh mentally and decide that I'm not in a humoring mood right now.

"Do you have a hearing problem? I'm losing my patience with your unwillingness to explain the situation for me. Either you get to talking or I get to forcing." Chaos's voice, which is mine for the time being, becomes a chorus straight out of hell for the threat made at the end. Sword's eyes flash with open fear for a second before he clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes in defiance. '_Does he want me to fight back? Can he tell how powerful I am and wants to test himself? No, he couldn't be that stupid...could he?'_

Sword smirks at me and grips his sword tightly. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at Akuma but you won't win. Though I am curious, what level are you? I've never seen an Akuma with your kind of aura before." His eyes are challenging me, he thinks he can take me in a fight.

I hear the sloshing of their feet through mud before I smell or see them. I turn towards the direction Sword had come from and sure enough there's two new forms walking over here through the shadows of the trees. Apparently Sword thought I was distracted by his friends since he tried to yank the blade out of my hand, it didn't budge.

Now the newcomers are out in what little light is left and I can tell right away that something is different about the short white haired one. The energy around him is light but underneath it is a swirling darkness that is slowly eating away at the light. The other is a dark short haired girl and they both wear the same style of clothing Sword has. '_So he was waiting for backup. But what was he hoping to accomplish with the three of them being children. No, best to not underestimate someone because of their age._' I focus on the smaller of the three, the white haired one. He looks me in the eye for a moment before getting an extremely confused look on his face.

"My Akuma senses aren't pinging on him. I don't see a soul above his head ei-" he cuts himself off and his eyes go wide open. I tilt my crowned head at him, curious as to what he sees now. Then his left eye changes to red and black rings while a glowing steampunk monocle hovers over it. I feel an evil presence behind me but I don't look. It doesn't matter what it is, if it has any concept of strength it won't attack me first.

But it doesn't and it goes straight for me. I step back and to the side right as I feel it closing in and point the blade in my hand towards it. The monster guts itself on the blade with its own momentum. The three kids look shocked to see me use the captured weapon to kill the monster, but I shrug their looks off.

"I've killed more monstrous creatures before. This is no different." Chaos's voice causes the two newcomers to jump, they were not expecting such a vocal symphony. I look at the smaller one again to see that his eye is still strange and he's looking at me with such sadness I almost feel sorry for him. "Why do you look at me like so, white seer?"

"Huh? White, seer? Um, you mean me?" The white haired boy asks, pointing at himself. I nod. The sadness in his eyes has dissipated but is not gone, occasionally he'll look above my head and the look will intensify.

"It's taken to calling me Sword, which I find annoying." is Sword's input, which distracts White Seer from my question. He stops pulling on the sword and is now standing by me with an aura of being completely pissed off. He still won't let go of the handle.

"'it'? Not going to be creative with a name I take it?" They remain silent and I sigh at my poor humor. "The form I'm in now is called Chaos. Once 'it's' done regenerating my battered body I'll be able to transform back into myself." This seems to catch everyone's undivided attention. The girl is the first to speak up.

"Do you mean to say you're not always like this? Allen, he's not an Akuma, is he?!" '_Ah, so the small one is named Allen. Much better than White Seer.'_ Allen shakes his head in the negative.

"No, I can't say for sure but if he is then he's unlike any the human race has ever seen before." That comment was almost made me laugh, but that would be detrimental to my health.

"Like I told Sword a little while ago, I've never heard of the name Akuma before. And I don't have a 'level', right now I am a WEAPON known as Chaos, the squire of Omega, herald of the apocalypse... at least it was, until I became its vessel prematurely." '_And permanently_' went unsaid. They gape at my title and I suppress a smirk. '_They had no idea who they were dealing with.'_

* * *

Well chapter 1! There will more than likely be 3 parts to every episode.

comments appreciated but not a necessity~ I just hope that it's enjoyed and that there isn't too much OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

episode 1p2

**WARNING/ SPOILER AHEAD FOR MAN! SOME LANGUAGE IS USED AS WELL! /WARNING**

Also check my profile for link to art work. The day I'll upload the next chapter is also in my profile!

Summery: Something happened after Chaos stopped Omega. Using the power from the confrontation the Lifestream exploded from the impact and sent Vincent away, since he was an unnecessary WEAPON without Omega. Vincent wakes up with one major question in mind, 'What is an Akuma?'

In this, Vincent and Chaos have been together for so long that they cannot be separated, so the Lifestream counted them as one being.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND I IN NO WAY MAKE A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR FUN AND PRACTICE IN WRITING!**

* * *

"Bull shit! You expect us to believe that!" Sword starts to lean closer to my face, making his eyes slits. I stare back at him, my eyes glowing and tinting his face yellow in the darkness.

"Kanda wait! Let's not agitate him any further." Says the girl to Sword. She must be mistaking my forced face as anger. _'I was just starting to like calling him sword.'_

"Do not worry, I have more control over my emotions than some do. If words like that could rile me I would have killed Barret the moment I met him." I mumble that last part, taking a small pleasure in my dry humor. Though I wonder why I'm trying to lighten the mood. Maybe it's that kid, Allen's aura might be setting something off inside me. _'He's like a ticking bomb.'_

I continue on with that thought, half-listening to the three of them as they talk amongst themselves, about returning to some sort of Black order headquarters or something of that nature._ 'It has nothing to do with me at the moment- ah wait, they're looking to me now.'_

"Mr. Chaos? My name is Lenalee Lee." Says the girl, "and this here is Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker. We're exorcists for the Black Order and we were on our way there now when we saw you." She looks to both her companions before continuing with their confirmation, well Walker's at least. "We think you might be in possession of something called Innocence and we would be thrilled to have someone like yourself accompany us to the Black Order to find out the truth. Please, it's up to you but it is very important to us that we check."

"There are others after Innocence, but they want to destroy them. It's our job to fight off those others and find the Innocence and their chosen ones before the enemy do so we can protect them." Walker jumps in, speaking with such passion I almost want to go with them, no questions asked. But I'm not that trusting.

My body right now though has no problem trusting anyone. A numbness explodes in my legs and they give out on me, the pain and soreness I have been ignoring comes at me full force and then some. My grip on Kanda's sword lessens and he quickly jumps back with the blade, surprised but still pissed. Miss Lee is at my side in a second, trying to see through the darkness of the night what is wrong. Walker is off with Kanda, seeming to be trying to calm him down and stop him from lunging at me._ 'Just let him try,' _I almost say,_ 'there's nothing he can do to me to make this any more painful.'_

Biting back a groan I focus all my attention on my recovery abilities. Just now my body tried to transform back but there are too many injuries to make a smooth transition. I don't even notice them trying to talk with me, or when they try to move me. But I do lose my concentration when I feel them lean me forward onto someone's back and then try to lift me. To my complete surprise they actually succeed and I'm off the ground, someone carrying me piggyback. I try to protest but my body protests against me. This is humiliating, I can't even voice my opposition with my throat all clenched up to prevent any cries of pain.

The one carrying me is Kanda, since I can just barely make out Walker and Miss Lee, with Kanda's sword, walking ahead of us._ 'Not only fast but strong, perhaps he could have held his own. If for only a little while.' _As the night grows deeper I start to doze further, my wings start to drag in the soft earth and my vision dims. _'I can't believe...that I'm letting my guard down...with these children taking me to their...headquarters. I know zilch...about...them.'_ My eyes close but my mind, thankfully, stays active enough. While I can't even make coherent sentences in my mind I can still make out my surrounding for hostilities with my other enhanced senses.

After what seems like hours my escorts stop and I feel myself lowered onto a wooden bench. A loud crack followed by a drawn out groan comes from the one in front of me. I settle down into the bench, enjoying the chance for my long legs to stretch. Someone sits beside me and gingerly touches the armored sash covering my forehead. Whoever it is, most likely Miss Lee, gives up on my headband and instead feels my cheek. To which I flinch away from violently, out of reflex and the extreme discomfort to being touched.

Every fiber of my being is hyper aware so that it can find every wound to fix them. But that just makes every wound burn like acid and every touch feel like a kick from a Chocobo. Miss Lee doesn't try again which I'm glad for but she does speak to me. If not for the ringing in my ears it would sound like she was screaming. Thankfully it's just a piercing, shrill, deafening, annoying, never-ending ringing noise just inside my ear where there's no hope of blocking it out. I let out a small groan, to show that I'm still awake and sadly alive.

There's movement in front of me again but it's not to pick me up. I sense the three of them take defensive stances around my still form. That's when I feel the evil presence again but this time there's more, around fifteen if my senses aren't too badly on the fritz. Fifteen vs three children and an immobile half-WEAPON, I like these odds. Before any of the enemies can come close I feel the aura of the children pick up and skyrocket, followed by the first wave of enemies disappearing.

My body still refuses to cooperate and work effectively. I can't open my eyes and I can't move my arms to cover my overly sensitive ears. The only thing I can do is sluggishly move my wings to create a makeshift shield around me. This feeling of being exposed is almost as bad as waking up in that coffin. The presence of evil has diminished greatly, but there's still some left. Those children are not to be underestimated, just like I thought.

A chilling sensation crawls up the back of my neck. Meaning that something with ill intentions is planning to ambush me from behind. I shift my wings to cover my back more but there's little I can do, my wings don't bend that way. So, when the feeling increases I tighten them around me to the point where I can hear the joints popping out of place. _'Ah...I can hear again...that's an improvement...so are my...thinking capabilities.'_

Something small and fast rams into my back, pushing me off the bench. My rapidly healed wings spread out in a flash to slow my decent, but the thing that knocked me off jumps me again. Rage boils under my skin, itching and squirming, until I can't take it and release a wave of tainted energy strong enough to blast the offending monster away. The energy radiating from me stands me up straight and I land on my feet, all my soreness and pains instantly gone. I allow a fanged smirk to cross my lips briefly. My attacker has returned and is charging energy at me.

I inhale the fresh night air and turn toward my target, opening my eyes and blazing the darkness with my glowing orbs. Seeing the monster now makes my eye twitch. I've never seen something so hideously stupid looking, I can't help but tilt my head to make sure I'm seeing it right. The thing points at me and instantly fires a bullet of energy. I side step it at an incredible speed then raise my own hand like I'm holding a gun. Which one magically materializes out of thin air, but not just any gun. It's my ultimate weapon, Death Penalty.

I fire twice at the monster, hitting it dead in the head, and it bursts into smoke before disappearing completely. A frown mars my ash colored face from the lack of a challenge. Sensing no more monsters I turn to see the children jogging over. Walker is the first one I notice a change to. He now wears a pure white overcoat and his left arm has knives for fingers. There's also a white masquerade mask hanging over his collarbone. Miss Lee's shoes have changed as well, they look like abnormally armored combat boots, but with a good taste in design. Kanda's not much different, maybe a bit less ticked now that he got to blow off some steam.

They see me standing still, facing them with my weapon, and freeze in their tracks. I can't honestly blame them, Cid used to have short heart attacks whenever I snuck up on him in this form, though never intentional I might add. Ignoring them for a minute I flex my wings and stretch out both arms, then checking my legs by doing a few quick battle hops. Finding everything in working order I turn to my audience and give them a small nod of my head. Miss Lee smiles at me warmly, understanding my gesture completely.

I inhale softly and close my eyes, "I would appreciate it if you three could turn the other way," I say calmly, making Death Penalty vanish once more. "It's quite the light show when I change form and I'd rather you all not be subjected to it." It's sort of a lie but I do find it preferable of them to look away. I'm not sure myself what it looks like when I transform and children are the last ones I want witnessing it.

To my great pleasure they all turn and actually leave a few good yards between us. Finding the ProtoMateria in my chest I lay my right palm on it and let go of Chaos. I feel shivers rack my body but that's a normal process to the change. When next I open my eyes there's no red cloth covering my left eye and there's no film of energy covering everything either. I flex both hands and hear the familiar creak of leather from one and the grating of metal from the other. There's red cloth covering the lower half of my face again and I notice the ever so comforting weight of Cerberus at my side.

But when I smooth my hair back I sort of wasn't expecting my normally long hair. For some reason I thought it was still short like in my Turk years. It almost felt like I'd been Chaos for so long I'm not sure what I look like anymore, like I'm lost and in need of a familiar face. That leads me to wonder where everyone is at, and what these strange new monsters are. There are so many questions bubbling into my mind that my head starts to pound. _'I'd almost forgotten what a headache felt like, thank you for reminding me.' _I mutter angrily in my thoughts, causing another throb.

I stop cursing my existence when I see Walker and Miss Lee walk over to me. They both look over my new form carefully for a minute or two. Then Miss Lee smiles sweetly and Walker looks me in the eye with a smile. He extends his right hand to me and I look down at my right gloved hand before reaching up and shaking Walker's hand.

"I take it this is your real body then. I know Lenalee already said my name but let me introduce myself to you properly. I am Allen Walker, exorcist for the Black Order." I nod with a hidden smile. I'm already starting to like this kid a lot.

"My name is Vincent Valentine. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Walker," I shift my hand from Walker's to Miss Lee's offered hand, "Miss Lee." My voice is once again it's deep, rich baritone. Miss Lee blushes a bit but I pretend not to notice in the dark, even though I can see plain as day. They don't know that, and they don't ever need to know. Letting go of Miss Lee's hand I look behind them but don't see Kanda.

"Kanda went on ahead to HQ." came Miss Lee's informative comment. "We should be heading back too. Will you still be coming with us, Mr. Valentine?" Her voice is so filled with hopefulness that I eventually give in and nod. To which she smiles radiantly and grabs Walker's hand to lead the way. He mouths a 'thank you' to me and I shake me head in slight amusement to their antics. The way they are acting almost reminds me of Cloud and Tifa. I frown behind my cloak, _'Where are they...or rather, where am I?'_

* * *

Vincent may seem strange to some but this is how I feel he'd react in a situation like this.

I'd like to thank all of those who have favorited and put alerts on this story and those who have just read and enjoyed it!

DeeRoseWalker- Not sure now but we'll get there when we get there~ thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

episode 1p3

WARNING/ SPOILER AHEAD FOR MAN! SOME LANGUAGE IS USED AS WELL! /WARNING

Also check my profile for link to art work.

Summery: Something happened after Chaos stopped Omega. Using the power from the confrontation the Lifestream exploded from the impact and sent Vincent away, since he was an unnecessary WEAPON without Omega. Vincent wakes up with one major question in mind, 'What is an Akuma?'

In this, Vincent and Chaos have been together for so long that they cannot be separated, so the Lifestream counted them as one being.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND I IN NO WAY MAKE A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR FUN AND PRACTICE IN WRITING!

* * *

As we make our way through town I avidly scan every store, every person, every street name in hopes of finding something remotely familiar. But there's not a single thing I recognize. Nothing at all, nothing from my past, nothing from my travels, nothing from any memory I have of the world. Time seems to slow down for me as I walk through crowds of unfamiliar faces, and I realize that there's something different about it. It being the planet, and how it feels under my feet, how it smells and how the night sky is even different.

I speed up to walk beside Walker, "Where are we right now?" My voice keeps low enough only Walker can hear. That question catches him off guard and he looks up at me, puzzled.

"We're in London, have you ever been here before?"

"...no."

"Oh. Where are you from?"

"...somewhere else."

"I know that. Are you from America?"

"...no." I answer with finality, the conversation going nowhere useful anyway. To my annoyance Walker persists.

"Then where? And why were you by that lake all covered in injuries? We're you attacked by Akuma? Are you hungry?" That last question is a bit random but then Walker's stomach growls.

"I think he means he's hungry and if you want some food too." Miss Lee giggles at her interpretation. Walker smiles and laughs too. I just keep walking but slowly make my way behind them once more, so they know I'm done talking. On the way to the Black Order I see some people in white cloaks glance our way but pause when they see me. I don't understand their looks, they're not the usual ones I'm used to.

A church comes into view when we round a corner. Miss Lee picks up speed so Walker and I do as well. When we arrive at the entrance a man in a black uniform comes to greet us. They talk for a bit and then Walker and Miss Lee both write something on the man's palm, which appear to be codes. The man steps aside and allows us to pass, not even looking my way once. Inside there is a glowing pattern on the floor. They walk up to it and a fragmented pane of light shoots out of the floor. Seeing this I backpedal a few steps. _'What the hell is that?'_

Miss Lee catches my metal hand in my retreat and I would have sliced her hand open, if she didn't prove to be stronger than she looks. Her hold on my metal appendage only tightens when I look to her warningly.

"It's alright, Mr. Valentine. This is only a doorway, nothing more. It won't hurt you." She soothingly chimes. Oddly enough it works and I feel myself settling down while being led towards the weird ass door. Walker goes through first and I follow with Miss Lee's guidance. What I see once through is not at all what I expected to see. It looks like a deserted coastal city made completely out of white bricks. 'Strange, I don't smell any salt water. There's no life anywhere but us. Just what is this place?'

Walker leads us to another door with a number at the top, though I don't catch what it is. Through the door we are greeted by a few men in white lab coats. They seem to know my two escorts well, Miss Lee even hugs one of them, a tall man with dark hair. But he's not wearing a lab coat, it's more of a uniformed white long coat. While they are greet each other I'm staying as close to the 'door' as possible. Miss Lee notices my reclusiveness and walks over to me, the tall one she hugged following her closely.

"Mr. Valentine, this is my older brother Komui Lee. He's the Chief of the European branch of the Black Order." Branch Chief Lee approaches me with a smile and hand outstretched.

"Hello! Welcome to the Black Order!" I hesitantly shake this tall man's hand quickly but firmly. "I heard from Kanda that you were coming and have already set up time for your inauguration~ "

"My inauguration?" My face remains emotionless but on the inside I'm panicking. To make matters even worst the 'door' behind me disappears.

"Yes! To find out if you are eligible to be an Exorcist. Kanda also told me about your special ability and how you single-handedly took down an Akuma. Not many can do what you did." The more I listen I can't tell if he's urging me or complimenting me.

Two of the scientists walk over to us and I tense up badly. While my cloak covers up most of my body it's still visible in the way I stand. Miss Lee sees this and gestures for them to stop. She looks at me but I'm staring at the lab coats.

"Mr. Valentine, tell me what's bothering you?" She takes my right hand into her's, away from the gun I was slowly inching towards. I know she can feel how tense I am and I'm surprised she's so understanding towards it. A thought pops into my head, one that makes everything I've felt from them make perfect sense. _'She must have had bad experiences as well. Of course, how self-centered I have been to only be figuring this out now.'_ Miss Lee gives my hand a shake and gentle pulls me forward, past the scientists and following Branch Chief Komui.

They lead me into what looks like a bedroom and close the door behind us, leaving only Miss Lee and I with Branch Chief Komui. A sudden rage bubbles up inside me and I struggle to hide it.

"Mr. Valentine?" Came Chief Komui's uncertain voice. I look up at him and see him shrink a bit at my glare. He clears his throat and waves a hand to the empty chair in front of the bed, which he's sitting on casually. Miss Lee leans against the door, giving me a concerned look. When I don't move he continues, "Look, I know this is all very strange and unnerving and you've had a long night from the sound of it. So for now I'd like for you to use this room and tomorrow we can talk. I look forward to it. Sleep well~"

With that he stands and leaves with Miss Lee following. Just before the door closes she stops and opens it enough to fit her head in.

"If you'd like to have your clothes fixed, leave them in the bag in that closet on the doorknob out here. Any instructions or special care that needs to be taken can be written on the notepad in the bag as well." She goes to close it once more but stops again. "Oh and a tray of food will be placed outside your door in a few minutes if you want to wait for it before going to sleep. Clean towels and a robe are in the closet too." I walk over to the door and nod to Miss Lee before taking the door from her and opening it slightly more so we see eye to eye.

"Is that all?" I ask softly, yet to my ears it sounded strained.

"Y-yeah, I think. If not I'll be back later with your plate and tell you." I continue to stare at her from behind my cloak and she begins to shift uncomfortably. "Well, see you around, Mr. Valentine." She turns to leave and walks back down the hallway.

"Vincent." Miss Lee stops mid-step and turns around to face me. "Call me Vincent. Thank you for the hospitality" A warm smile spreads across her face and she nods happily, chirping back.

"Call me Lenalee please, Vincent." before continuing on backwards, still facing me. I hide a small smile and nod to her so she'll stop and walk normal. Her smile never fades as she twirls and disappears around a corner.

Closing the door and locking it, I go to take off my cloak but stop when I hear something. A kind of blipping beep noise, almost unheard, is coming from a corner on the ceiling. Upon looking closer I can see a near unnoticeable dot, or hole, in the dark wall. I frown and grab the chair, placing it under the spot and climb up to look even closer. _'It is hole.'_ I poke a clawed finger into it and hear the crunch of a device breaking. The beeping has stopped so that must have been it._ 'Maybe a surveillance bug, I used those a lot back when I was a Turk.'_

Finding no more surprises I continue what I was doing and look in the closet. Sure enough there's the stuff Miss Lee, er Miss Lenalee, said would be there. I take a towel and the robe but do nothing to the bag. The shower is also a tub but that doesn't interest me so I take a shower as quick as I can. My gauntlet doesn't come off so I have to wash my long hair with one hand. After I'm done I wear the robe to make amends to my clothes. Leaving them to dry I go to open my door an inch and find a tray of food on the floor. I leave it there untouched and lock the door. Rest is still something I need so I decide to go to bed. Once my head hits the pillow I'm out and I can't truly say if I dream or not.

End of episode 1

* * *

The nice way to end any day is to make someone happy~ Vincent showed he's not some cold hearted vamp. He just likes to be cool (* - *) *"I guess that's just the way I am, sorry"*

Thank you everyone who has stayed with me and joined me on this journey! It tells me this isn't a waste of time and energy! Though this is major fun for me, any one else having fun or should we go to Las Vagas!

DeeRoseWalker- I'm not currently planning any relations or pairings but I do occasionally poke at a Yuffentine in my head. Maybe, maybe not. Depending on how the story unfolds, I can't say yet if there'll be any Cloud vs D. Gray Man fights. I've never done a fight scene, but those do sound pretty awesome.

Look forward to Episode 2 next week on Monday~~

Now I'll make like the rogue I am and vanish, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

episode 2p1

WARNING/ SPOILER AHEAD FOR D. GRAY MAN (for those who only watched the anime)!/WARNING

Also check my profile for link to art work. There will be one, or more depending, drawing for each chapter. If anyone wants to see a certain scene came to life just ask about it and I might just do it!~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND I IN NO WAY MAKE A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR FUN AND PRACTICE IN WRITING!

Also, if any of the characters seem to be a bit OOC, before and later on, then I apologize. I haven't watched D. Gray Man in a while and there haven't been any new chapters to read to refresh my mind. So, enjoy my interpretation of these characters' reactions, I guess~

* * *

Episode 2: Welcome to Earth (part 1)

The first knock is what wakes me up. At the second I'm processing where I am and how I got here. At the third it all comes rushing back at once, I remember everything. By the time of the fourth knock I'm opening the door barely an inch. Allen Walker stands on the other side of my door with his hand raised to knock again. He quickly stops and puts it down with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. Valentine. I'm here to direct you to your meeting with Komui. Did I wake you?"

"I'll be out in a minute."

I close door on whatever Walker was about to say. _'It's early, but I'm usually up way earlier. Yesterday must have been really draining.'_ Going to the bathroom I find my clothes ready for wearing. Last night I fixed any tears and cleaned the blood out myself. They haven't had an actually cleaning since that time the ProtoMateria was ripped out of my chest._ 'I just might make use of that bag.'_

Dressed and equipped I walk back to the door and open it to find Walker still waiting, calm as ever. As I leave I notice there's someone else standing a little way down the hall. He sees me looking at him and comes over.

"Hello, my name is Howard Link and I'm Allen Walker's supervisor."

"Vincent Valentine." I refrain from giving any additional information until I know these people more.

"Link follows me around everywhere to the point that it gets kind of annoying at times. But he's ok once you get to know him, which I have plenty of time to do." Walker jokes, obviously trying to make light the fact that he has a constant tail every waking moment.

I look over Link and sum up that he would indeed make an impressive secret agent. He has the eyes of a Turk and I think he finally sees the same in mine.

"While you have your interview with Lee, Mr. Walker and I'll be in the hallway to escort you further when you're done. That is, depending on how the interview goes." Now Link is watching me carefully.

"Of course." I reply cooly.

"But before that let's go get some breakfast. I know you haven't eaten since we found you and that was almost eighteen hours ago. Who knows how long you've been there before." Walker gives me a look and I figure it must have been him to find my food untouched. I can't quite tell them I'm not hungry and never will be without them questioning further so I relent.

Walker happily leads the way to the cafeteria. Not wanting to be beside Link I catch up to Walker and when I look down I see drool escaping from a corner of his mouth._ 'Despite his strangely intimidating aura he's still very much a child.'_ That thought seems to please me and I hide the smile on my face. The cafeteria is empty when we arrive and that prompts Walker into a jog to the order window. As I look around the room it reminds me of my old school's lunch room when I was a child.

"Mr. Valentine," Link stands in front me and behind Walker in line. "What is your profession? I've never seen someone like yourself and I want to know what kind of work you do dressed like that."

"I'm unemployed."

"What was your profession, then?" Everyone with their never ending questions are about to learn a very important thing about me. Only when I want to talk and give answers will I speak out. So Link's questions will be answered with silence until I feel like there's sufficient incentive to respond otherwise. This leads to us standing and staring at one another in a tense silence while Walker orders enough food for a community of starving giants.

I watch as walker takes his mountain of food and finds the nearest table to unload. While he's doing that Link orders his food. He grabs his plate and leaves to join Walker. Now it's my turn and I'm not sure how to go about this.

"Eh! You're new, anything, and I mean anything you can think of, I can cook it right up for you special. What would you like?" I stare at the man behind the counter. The smells permeating from the kitchen almost overwhelming. Tapping my finger I try to think of something easy, something I can get rid of or hide for another time without being noticed.

"An apple, uncut, not pealed, if you would." I say plainly.

"Beg pardon? An apple, just an apple nothing with it? How about some peanut butter at least, give me something else to do!" I shake my head. He reaches back to grab an apple and hands it to me. I take it with a nod and walk over to the door we came in. The apple is hidden securely in one of the deep pockets I have. No one is around walking the halls so I return to Walker's table. I'm surprised to find half the plates already stacked up as Walker devours the rest. Link returns his eyes to me and I give him a threatening look, daring him to ask another question. He gets the message and takes his plate back to the kitchen without a word.

Walker finishes and takes all his plates back in one go. I walk to door, waiting for them to catch up so we can be going.

"Ok, let's go see Komui." Says Walker, after wiping his mouth with a napkin and throwing it away. I only nod, my face never betraying how I feel.

We walk for a while through hallways, down stairs, and around corners till we arrive at our destination. Walker knocks on the door before opening it and beckoning me inside. I slide easily through, the door closing behind me quietly, and stand there while scoping the area. It's a nice office, spacious with all of the necessities. Chief Komui is sat in the chair behind the desk, writing something vigorously with a forced serious look on his face. Once done, he sets the pen down and leans back in his chair, looking straight at me with a kind smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Valentine. I hope you slept well last night." I nod. He then gestures to the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit, this may take a while for I have some very important questions to ask you."

I don't move for a moment, debating whether I should just leave now and find my answers elsewhere, or if I should just get this over with so my head can stop throbbing. I pick the latter and sit, causing Komui to relax and truly smile. _'He feels he has my trust. Hmm, I don't sense any ill will from him. Maybe he's only as curious as I am.'_

"Will this conversation be recorded for others to hear?"

"Of course not. It will all be on written copies only and those will never be made public or leave this office if I can help it. Everyone here is treated like family and if you end up joining us you'd be treated the same."

"Hmm, your family has a dangerous profession."

"And I do everything in my power to protect them." His voice raises a bit at the end, showing his determination and conviction towards his job and family. Clearing his throat he picks up a pen and opens the folder in front of him.

"Ok, so, your name is Vincent Valentine, correct?" I nod. "Any relatives?"

"None living."

"I'm sorry. Do you have any permanent residency?"

"No."

"Are you currently working or do you have a job?"

"No."

"These questions are all new to make sure we know who we are living and fighting with. Have you ever been convicted of a felony?"

"...yes. But that, was a long time ago."

"What did you do?"

"...I took the heat for someone else's mistake."

"How long ago did this occur?"

"...can I trust you?" As I ask I stand and walk over to the left wall. Komui watches me closely, his interest peaked.

"Yes, I will never use anything said here against you or anyone else." He says this with no hesitation and, in this case, he's not to be doubted for it. I nod to him and stab a clawed finger into the wall, hearing the satisfying crunch of a device breaking. Komui is genuinely shocked, it's painfully obvious in his eyes that show a distant betrayed hurt. _'He's worried I think him at fault.'_

"There's one in every room, Ch-...Komui." It'd be strange to call someone else Chief. "To answer your question, truthfully, it happened over 40 years ago." The look I was expecting is only on his face for a second when I see the question he's about to ask on his face before he asks it.

"How old are you?"

"...I will be turning 61 this October. But, I will forever appear 27." I stare hard at Komui as I return to my seat. He seems to be taking this rather calmly. Better than Yuffie did even. But then again, she was always so hyper it may have just appeared she took it nicely.

"Where are you from?" I can see all the questions swirling around in his head but not blurting them out. This must be a serious situation for him, he seems like the type to not let the mood go too sour.

"I was...born in Wutaii, but moved to Midgar and other places ever since." My words grow slow and uncertain as the look of confusion grows on Komui's face. "You, don't know of those places, do you." I say as more of a statement than a question, but Komui answers anyway.

"No. There are no such places named those that I know of. If they are small, remote areas-" I shake my head.

"They are two of the most well know cities on Gaia."

"Gaia?"

"The name of the planet. It was given to the Ancients by Gaia itself, who have then passed it down through time and has since been written in text books as it's official name."

"I'm sorry but, that's not what this planet is called. We are on the planet Earth, Vincent. This just might explain why you don't know anything about the cities here and your ability being so unusual to us."

"You're saying, I'm from a different world then."

"How did you get here? Do you know?" He's starting to get a little too excited about this. Well technically I could be considered an alien to this world if it's truly not Gaia or an alternate dimension. _'Maybe I spent too much time with scientists back in the day, to be thinking of alternate dimensions?'_

"I don't remember much of what happened. One minute I'm saving the world, Gaia, and the next there's nothing. Fire, lightning, then water. I awoke in the lake your 'family' found me by." I watch Komui closely as he takes it all in, processes it, then an idea forms and he shares it with me.

"I think you were the falling star we got reports of two weeks ago in that area! A massive storm formed out of nowhere and it raged for three days in the same area before the falling star was called in. Then it continued for two more days before fading. No ones ever seen anything like it." We stare at each other for a minute or two, putting together pieces of the puzzles in our own minds.

"I had no idea that much time has passed. It felt like only a day." I keep my voice leveled but quiet, it's still unnerving the power I control when I'm Chaos. _'Two weeks of no contact after the stunt I pulled. Everyone back home must have given up and labeled me dead by now. I just hope that they have stopped searching for a body and have moved on.'_

"The power you have, Chaos, it's not innocence is it. We could still check but you're from a different planet so I don't exactly know how Hevlaska's will react."

"Who's Hevlaska?"

"She's another who has innocence within her. Hevlaska has the power to read into innocence and store them in her body for safe keeping. I was planning on taking you to meet her once this interview was over but that might not be necessary now."

"Hmm... Mind telling me about Akuma? They are unlike anything I've ever killed before, and monsters roam everywhere on Gaia."

"I'd like to know more about Gaia, but I'll wait for another time. As for Akuma, they are weapons created by the Millennium Earl out of the grief and sadness of losing a love one. The Millennium Earl targets and tricks those grieving into calling back the souls of the one who died, trapping them in machines called Akuma. Akuma then kill the one that brought them back and take their body as their own.

"They are programmed to kill to level up so that they can kill even more. To make matters worst, they cannot be destroyed by normal weapons. Innocence are the anti-Akuma weapons that accommodators, called exorcists, use to destroy and free the soul within Akuma. But it's near impossible to tell who's an Akuma and who's not when they look just like us when not in weapon form. The only one that can see the Akuma when they walk in human skin is Allen Walker. With his cursed eye he can see the trapped souls in Akuma.

"That was probably one of the reasons they didn't attack you when they found you. He told me his eye didn't react to you but it did to the Akuma there, so it was still working correctly." I recall the look Walker gave me after I killed the Akuma. _'Walker did see something in me before his eye turned back. But I'm guessing it wasn't my soul...or was it?'_ I digest all this information and store it within my enemy knowledge bank. The rest I store somewhere else for quick access to if need be. The situation is escalating quickly, from being lost in the woods to being on the wrong planet entirely.

* * *

If there are any mistakes that need to be pointed out, will someone please do so? Also does anyone find this story as amusing as I? Is this chapter a decent length? How long should I strive to make each chapter? What's the normal average length? Where did I put that blasted remote control!? Gahh, so many questions I feel like Vincent-nii!... no one has to answer them, it's just incase someone feels like sharing.

Oh well, I unleashed the big idea that spawned this whole story! Planet hopping, I've always wanted to visit another world. Now I'm jealous of Vincent for another thing. Darn him for being so awesome!

You know what?! I'm going to give Vincent all the stuff I had on him in my save file of Final Fantasy VII! Including the gear and Materia. Though his weapon is Cerberus I'll just take the Materia from Death Penalty and put them on Cerberus. If anyone objects, too bad, I love Materia and won't just give them up!

Thank you everyone who has stayed with me and joined me on this journey! It tells me this isn't a waste of time and energy! Even though I'm having a blast! Hope everyone else is too!~

Look forward to Episode 2p2 next week on Monday~~

Now I'll make like the rogue I am and vanish, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

episode 2p2

WARNING/ SPOILER AHEAD FOR D. GRAY MAN (for those who only watched the anime)!/WARNING

Also check my profile for link to art work.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND I IN NO WAY MAKE A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR FUN AND PRACTICE IN WRITING!

(In all honesty I think we all know I don't own anything. I'm just happy to be alive~Heheh~)

* * *

Episode 2: Welcome to Earth (part 2)

"Now what? Do you intend to keep me here," _'and study me' _I almost say, "or will you allow me to leave without incident?"

"Well I was hoping you would stay here, of your own free will, and work as an exorcist, seeing as you can destroy Akuma even without an anti-Akuma weapon. I promise you that we will never treat you differently or contain you against your will, though I doubt we even could." He laughs at that, fully aware of my powers from Walker and crews' reports. "The Black Order is at war with an enemy that keeps growing in numbers while we struggle to maintain what little we have. It's a dangerous life but there is only us who have the means to fight it."

_'Another war? Do I really want to participate in something of that magnitude with my destruction-hungry tenants? They will surely find this all too amusing and be more than happy to contribute to the death toll.'_ I sit in silence, thinking how best to answer him, while Komui lightly taps his pen on the desk. After several minutes he stops and stares at me, though I'm gazing at the wall behind him. He intakes a breath to start speaking again but I interrupt him, not to be rude but to get his attention.

"If my...'abilities' could be of use in this war of yours while I'm stuck here, then by all means consider me an ally." This brings a relieved smile to Komui's face and he goes to voice his appreciation when I interrupt him a second time. "On one condition... for the well-being of everyone here it is best that I retain authority over any and all of my decisions. No one can dictate my abilities better than I can, many have tried, and many have died..." My voice is deathly serious to better get the point across. _'I can't let these people have control of a power they have no concept of, when even I barely know what all Hojo did to me.'_

Komui is slightly taken aback by my proclamation and he quickly turns to his papers to write something down to hide it. A nod of his head, while putting the pen down, signifies that he accepts my condition. He knew not to take my powers lightly, and now he knows that that power has just become a fierce ally. It's not everyday (just every millennium or so, JENOVA and what-not) that you meet an alien. Even less so that you convince or recruit said alien to fight along side you in a war.

"Then it is my pleasure to welcome you into the Black Order, Mr. Valentine! I've written down your condition here and it will be sent to those of higher power." He comically looks side to side before leaning in closer to whisper something to me. "Also, any of the 'alien' stuff will be kept a secret between you, me, and Hevlaska. It'd definitely be hard to explain this to anyone else so let me just..."

He pulls out a drawer and grabs a file full of papers. Pulling one out, he puts the file back and starts writing on the new sheet. "...there! I've rewritten your info so it looks more normal. I also filled in the last few questions, one being where you're from and if you are willing to become an exorcist. I put you are from Alaska, in the United States of America, or just USA for short. And since you've already agreed, and you have a weapon, none of the other questions need to be answered." With that the old sheet is crumpled up and thrown into the waste basket beside his desk.

_'Not a very adequate way to dispose of the evidence. But I suppose it does resemble the countless of other wads of paper in and around the waste basket.'_ "Your efforts in hiding the truth about my origin are much appreciated. Though I'll have to learn more about this Alaska if I am to pull off this charade."

"Yes, you are also 27 years old and your condition to joining us will be known before the week is over. They might ask questions or right out refuse but that won't stop you from doing your thing. All I ask is that you don't completely ignore what the Vatican has to say."

I nod, "This won't be the first time I've had to follow orders. But back then the ones giving them knew me better than those here."

Komui smiles as he puts the finished sheet in a file and stores that within his desk. He picks up a notepad and stands, gesturing that I do the same. So I stand and follow him as he leaves the room. Outside I see Walker, playing with some sort of strange golden bird, and Link sitting on a bench. They both rise quickly and Walker grins happily when he sees Komui's own smile. We all follow Komui as he heads down hallways and stairs into a very spacious room.

"Good morning Komui, who do you have with you today?" Speaks a heavenly female voice. I scan the room with my eyes for the source then I see it. A great ghostly figure appears to us, glowing pure white, with the lower face of a beautiful woman even with the eyes covered.

"Morning Hevlaska~ this is Vincent Valentine, our new exorcist! Allen, Link, leave us~" his goofy tone of voice is so much more fitting to him than his serious one.

"Alright, if you insist. Even though I wanted to see this." Walker mutters the last part under his breath, thinking that no one heard. "Well, we will be waiting in the lounge if you need us. Come on Link." Link follows without a word, passing a suspicious glance my way as they leave. I ignore his look with a cold indifference that he, without a doubt, picked up on.

"Bye~" Komui waves his hand at them even though they have already left. Once it's silent in the room I can hear the distinct blipping sound coming from above. Looking up the ceiling is a lot higher than in most areas so a chair won't cut it this time. I focus on one of the Materia in my gun, a Silence spell, and allow it's magic to cover the weapon. The spell radiates a green aura that tries to spread to me but the Ribbon tied to my arm won't allow it. Without a second thought I point the gun towards the ceiling and fire.

"Whoa!" Komui slaps his hands over his ears but quickly realizes that there was no gun shot roar. A small hole in the roof the only evidence of me ever pulling my weapon since it's back in the holster and I'm standing here completely silent. "Uh, er, that was sudden..." He pats his knees and straitens his coat in a twitchy matter, then he clears his throat. "I'm guessing there is a reason for shooting a hole in the roof. Ah well, just keep it put away until you see an enemy next time."

"No promises." I walk further into the room towards the one called Hevlaska. She watches me as closely as I watch her, at least I think she is since her eyes are hidden. When I'm no more than five feet away I notice that her form is much larger than I thought. She speaks again in that strange but pleasing voice.

"Greetings Vincent Valentine. I am relived to see that you made it here safely. Becoming an exorcist is a hard and dangerous path, but the requirements to be one are even more so."

While gazing up at her face I don't notice the glowing wavy tendrils surrounding me until they grip my arms and legs. My immediate reaction is to lunge out at whatever I can but her hold is much stronger than I anticipated.

"Valentine! Vincent Valentine! Calm down, she's only checking for Innocence!" Komui yells from below, causing me to open my eyes _'When had I close them?'_ and see that Hevlaska has risen me to be at face level with her. She hums lightly and I unintentionally let slip a snarl at her probes. _'What is she? It feels like she's seeing into my very being!' _At that thought I suddenly, for the first time in days, feel my demons stir and block out the intruding force.

The sense of unease, and something else I cannot put a name to, quickly evaporates from my mind just as the probes do. Only, once they do many things happen at once. Hevlaska pulls away as though I burnt her, a sharp intake of breath as she turns away fueling that idea. Without her support gravity takes over and I plummet the twenty feet to the ground, doing a forward flip and landing on my feet, only the fluttering of my cape making any sound. Komui had tried to voice his concerns but seeing me free-fall must have jolted him into only gasping. He moved to try to catch me but I unintentionally flipped out of range, causing me to land a few feet away.

"Wh- are you two alright?!" Komui asks as he jogs between me and Hevlaska.

"No." I snap, quite angry about being caught off guard like that. But Komui is off asking Hevlaska about what she found out and did not hear me, which makes this the perfect opportunity to compose myself. Once collected I turn to listen to the now progressing conversation.

"What did you find? There isn't any innocence, but you saw something, right?"

"Indeed, I did. But before I could look further a dark and ancient power shut me out and I was expelled from his thoughts."

"You should ask before treading where you're not allowed. No one can know what sort of horrors are lurking in the dark." My deep voice cuts in on their's like a blade, sharp and menacing, betraying my calm face of the raging storm that is beneath.

"I told you that Hevlaska was going t-"

"My apologies Vincent Valentine, I should have warned you about the procedure that had taken place, and Komui should have told me that it was not Innocence that I was looking for." A scolding tone enters her voice and Komui appears somewhat sheepish for a short time. After that he nods and motions for us to keep it down.

"Sorry about that but this is top secret, even to Leverrier. Only us in this room right now should know about this."

"Know about what Komui? What have you done this time."

"No no! It's nothing like that!" He yell-whispers back. "Vincent here is from another planet. I know how that sounds but it's the truth! He has agreed to help us in this war so long as no one forces him to do anything he doesn't want to do. So to keep from having to explain this multiple times this is top secret hush-hush stuff."

"I understand. But what did you hope to accomplish with bringing him here?"

"It's all for show. Any possible Innocence wielder is brought to you for examination and that's what we're doing. At first we all thought he was an accommodator so let's keep it that way."

"But those with Innocence will surely notice, especially Allen Walker."

"True but he's an understanding kid. We're not doing anything wrong or harmful so there's no worry~"

"When I wish to return home, what then? Are you planning on assisting my search for a way back to Gaia or am I to remain here forever?" They both look my way. Having been quiet for the majority of their conversation, they find my sudden input a surprise. Hevlaska twitches slightly at the way I said 'forever' while Komui turns to me with a very big, very friendly smile.

"Absolutely! I wouldn't dream of letting a friend struggle to get back home by them-self!~~"

I only nod my gratitude, since I'm still not much of a talker type. _'Though those lessens Tifa offered and Yuffie enforced have been helpful in the long run.'_

"Vincent, if I may. What was that ominous presence in your mind that pushed me away?" It surprises me that she has a worried tone, directed at me no less.

"...my sins. But, I have learned to live with them, so they are merely nuisances in my head now."

"What do you mean by 'sins'? Can a sin be a presence in one's mind?"

I sigh at Komui's digging, "Don't read too much into it, Komui. If you want a translation then say so."

"Only if you want to share. No one will force you." _'He's really pushing free will onto me. They must really need the support.'_

"To put it bluntly I have three monsters and a demon inside of me. The children met my demon form yesterday when they found me."

"Oh, your ability to transform! Wait, does that mean you have four forms not counting your real body!" I nod. "That's amazing~!" Komui starts spinning around, ranting about how wonderful it must be to transform at will like I can. It reminds me of those little cartoons I would sit and watch with Marlene whenever I visited. However a pain develops in my chest as he does, reminding me of my past and that I'm not entirely human at the same time reminding me that I might never be able to see anyone that I considered my friend.

"Enough, Kom-" I stop and twirl around around to face the door at an incredible speed. _'Someone is coming.'_

"Did you say something?" Komui notices my attentiveness and glances at the door as well. Almost as an afterthought he faces Hevlaska with a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Then turns to me, "Is someone-"

"Komui Lee, there you are. You were not in your office and when I saw Link he said I'd find you here." The tall man speaking eyes over Komui and Hevlaska before stopping on me. "He said that we had a new exorcist joining us." He stares at me with his hard eyes, "I take it that's you. My name is Malcolm C. Leverrier, I'm an Inspector for the Vatican who oversees the Black Order."

* * *

I love when Vincent gets mad, anyone else~ Also I just binge read the chapters that this occurs and I hate that there isn't a lot of Lavi! He's like comic relief and now he's just mopey. Blah, stuffs gonna change and some stuff'll stay the same.

Thank you everyone who has stayed with me and joined me on this journey!

DeeRoseWalker: There you have it, Vince meeting Rouvelier. The next chapter will start with them interacting. My mind is already putting a smile on my face as it plans the story. So I take it you're enjoying it maybe, yo~

Tim Ward: Thanks for the review~

Look forward to Episode 2p3 next week on Monday~~

Now I'll make like the rogue I am and vanish, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

episode 2p3

WARNING/ SPOILER AHEAD FOR D. GRAY MAN (for those who only watched the anime)!/WARNING

This is the last time I'll put this warning but it still obviously applies.

Also check my profile for link to art work. Everyone knows to check my profile so I'll stop putting this on here as well.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND I IN NO WAY MAKE A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR FUN AND PRACTICE IN WRITING!

(In all honesty I think we all know I don't own anything. I'm just happy to be alive~Heheh~)

* * *

Episode 2: Welcome to Earth (part 3)

I stare long and hard at Leverrier, my eyes narrowing in disdain at his tone. _'It reminds me of Rufus ShinRa when he attempted to take the Tiny Bronco from Cid by force.'_

"Yes, this is our new family member, Vincent Valentine. His Innocence allows him to transform into different beings." Komui let's loose his cover-up lie and Leverrier seems to buy it.

"Really? Show me, activate your Innocence, Valentine."

"No."

"What. Why not, if you're going to be of use to us in the field then you must be able to activate at a moment's notice. Now show me your invocation."

"No. Not only would that be foolish, since there are no enemies, but I will not follow such orders, no matter who may give them." A demonic growl enters my voice, making all those present back up a foot or two, sans Hevlaska. "It would be wise if we never have this conversation again, Leverrier." As I say his name my voice is figuratively dripping with demonic venom.

Catching himself before backing up another step, Leverrier clears his throat and fixes his tie._ 'I can smell his uncertainty, he's sweating and twitching like bird.' _I allow a small smirk to show through my eyes though the actual gesture is hidden by my cloak.

"Fine, but be careful next time, Valentine. Disobey the Order and the Innocence and you could very well become a fallen one." With that measly threat he turns and leaves in a huff, at least as much of a huff as the man can accomplish in that suit.

"I have no fear of falling. There is no height that can harm me anymore." While mumbling in my self induced depression, I notice Komui pace in front of me.

"Oh boy...that was not good. Gah what was I thinking!" He starts to ruffle his hands through his hair while pacing. "And what was with that voice? It was definitely not all human!" He paces faster, walking by me every time.

"I'm not completely human, my response was to be expected." I mutter when he passes by, though he didn't seem to hear me. Growing tired of his ceaseless ranting I grab his upper arm with my human hand as he passes by, effectively stopping him. "Calm yourself Komui. I didn't mean for that to happen..."

He's instantly silent as he listens, staring at me as though seeing me for the first time. We are about the same height but he is a few inches taller. I let go of his arm, backing up a foot so he cannot look at my face longer. When I don't continue he speaks up.

"This may turn around to bite us in the rear but for now let's set you up with a room and some gear. If you want I can give you the grand tour." I shake my head.

"I would appreciate the room and provisions but a tour will not be necessary."

"Alright. Follow me~" he leads to our next destination with a peppy beat in his every step. Though I don't know why it pains me to see how forced it is.

After a few minutes of walking in silence the corridor enters into a lounge type room. Walker and Link are sitting at one of the tables playing chess. _'There are just some things that are universal, I guess. However the pieces do look different from the ones on Gaia.'_

Walker sees us and smiles, waving to us before proceeding in the game. Taking that as an invite Komui starts to head over but I quickly grab his arm and pull him back a bit. I whisper in a low, almost silent voice that I know even Komui has difficulty hearing.

"If your lie about me is ever exposed then say that it was I who forced you into telling it. Allow no one to know it was your idea." That said I slide around him and stand by the door leading to another part of the Order. Komui appears to want to converse more about this development but at that moment Walker whines about losing and Link gives us his undivided attention.

"Komui, how did the meeting go?" The hidden meaning behind Link's words not missed by anyone, except Walker.

"It went better than expected~ You see before you our new member, Exorcist Vincent Valentine! He'll need a room, Allen is the one by yours still open?"

"Yes, it is."

"Wonderful~ I'll have you show him the ropes!" He pushes Walker toward me lightly and waves good bye. "I've got some important work to do so be good while I'm away, kids." While walking past me he sees me glare at him for being called a 'kid', to which he just winks an eye at.

Once he's gone Walker, with that same strange yellow bird on his shoulder, and Link come over to where I stand.

"I'll show you to your room then." We walk in silence for a while, no one really knowing what to say or they don't feel like intruding. The way Walker is acting would say that there's something on his mind, the darkness in him festering. Not wanting this stiff air to linger I opt to be the first to vocalize their thoughts.

"Walker, ask whatever it is that's on your mind."

"Was I that obvious?" He asks, slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's just a talent I have. Reading people comes easy." Walker nods.

"If you don't mind, what did Hevlaska say? What type of Innocence do you have? What happened to Leverrier?" He clamps his hands over his mouth, glancing back at Link before continuing. "Earlier he asked where Komui was and Link told him. When he came back through he looked almost scared, maybe a little sick even." He whispers about Leverrier's compromising attitude so Link won't hear.

"Hevlaska said it is Innocence that drives my body into changing form. And Leverrier, let's just say I refused to do any sort of performance for him. Always speak freely Walker, it makes your presence less tense to be in. "

"Oh ok... If Innocence is what's changing you that means you're a parasitic type like me." He brings his left arm out in front of him to show me. Pulling off his glove I see his hand and arm are completely black and almost scaly at the knuckles. On the back of his hand is a soft glowing green cross. "This is Innocence. It's been a part of me since I was born. When I activate it it'll turn into a more deadly looking weapon, one that can purify those poor Akuma's souls."

"Innocence is the only known substance that can purify them?"

"Yes, other weapons don't do damage. Here it is." Doors line the short hall way that we entered. Walker points to the closest and heads for the other beside it. "This is mine and Link's room, so if you need anything we are close at hand." Walker offers a smile, one that appears haggard yet kind.

I nod and open my door, finding the room to be almost identical to the first one I occupied. "Thank you, Walker. It's taken all of your energy to appear nonchalant during our walk so I won't bother you again till you've had some rest. If there's nothing else I shall retire." Entering the room I notice there are no strange noises. The door closes silently and I lock it before calmly checking what the place has to offer.

There's nothing but a book and a few candles in the dresser's top drawer. The bottom contains white slacks of various sizes. Turning around I see a box of matches and a lamp on the bedside table. The bed is a plain queen size with dark sheets and two pillows. There's two doors, one leading to a small bathroom, like the first one I used here, and an even smaller closet. In the closet is that same bag resting on the floor and a variety, in sizes, of white shirts are hanging up.

I take a moment to assess my own attire, finding them tattered and dirty, despite my repairs. _'There may not be time to do anything for these myself, the damage is beyond my sewing kit. Maybe allowing their staff to work on them won't be so bad. If they try to slip something past me I'll notice in a heartbeat.'_

**'What is going on here? Where on Gaia are we?' **A voice in my head hisses out groggily. It started me but then I quickly remember it's only Chaos. His absence since Omega's defeat left an almost peaceful silence in my mind. With his return I hear the growls and moans of the other three.

_'You're all still here...'_

**'Of course we are, why wouldn't we be? No, don't answer that, I don't care. Just answer my first question, Valentine.'**

_'...this isn't Gaia. It is a similar planet called Earth... We arrived here by means that are unknown._'

**'As unlikely and strange as what you said is I know you speak only the truth. I have no connection to the heart of this planet, that means no helpful little tidbits like that time with the Geostigma.'**

_'Hmm, there is no Lifestream here then?'_

**'No there is one coursing under your feet, young and pure. But it is closed off, almost like there is a barrier or a force blocking it? No, controlling it. Something dark has hold on the Lifestream and is stunting it's growth.'**

_'...the Millennium Earl. An evil engineer who constructs weapon of death from the souls of the dead. That is our new enemy.'_

**'Here we are on an entirely new world full of new humans and you've already made an enemy out of them... oh Valentine, what am I to do with you... Not that I object though. It's sure to keep things interesting.'**

That said he disappears back into my mind, leaving with a satisfied air. Any other time I spoke with Chaos it usually left a bitter taste on my tongue. But now, it was actually a mood lifter, him being the only vocal remainder of my home.

Time is being wasted standing here so I choose an outfit that's the right size and take an appropriately long shower to untangle my hair. Once done I start to feel the weight of my situation fully. Wearing these plain clothes should have the opposite effect, on the contrary they only make it feel more real. My metal fingers clack on the sink's hard surface as I lean closer to the fogged glass mirror. I drag a rag over it with my flesh hand to see it clearer.

_'Just when I thought my life would become less complicated.'_ I sigh and leave the bathroom, steam rolling out in my wake. My clothes are neatly folded and stored within the bag with detailed instructions posted on paper on top. When I crack open my door no one is around so I quickly hang the bag on the knob and close it again. Pulling out Cerberus I proceed in cleaning the weapon thoroughly, checking my armaments, and all of my Materia. They all seem to work so I'm not worried about being unprepared in a fight. All done, I set about organizing my Materia with the free time I've been allotted.

_'Now all that's left to do is wait.'_

End of Episode 2

* * *

Thank you everyone who has stayed with me and joined me on this journey!

Needles: Thank you! Glad you like it~

DeeRoseWalker: Vincent May not have 'ripped' Leverrier's tongue out but he did silence him a bit. If you didn't get your fill this time don't worry, they will have more meetings in the future~ Tank you so mush by the way! I'm beyond exhilarated that you're enjoying it!

Guest: Hahaha! I guess Vincent just didn't make the connection.

Sorry to say this but I'm lacking my muse at the time so the next installment might be in two weeks from now if I don't find it in time. So for now just look forward to Chapter 8 when it's ready~~ (Why is it Chapter and not Episode? Because people from Gaia need attention too. Let's see how all of our favorite one-winged-angel-killing-and-planet-saving heroes are doing without their stoic-planet-saving gunman!)

Now I'll make like the rogue I am and vanish, see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND I IN NO WAY MAKE A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR FUN AND PRACTICE IN WRITING!

(In all honesty I think we all know I don't own anything. I'm just happy to be alive~Heheh~)

* * *

No one's voice can be heard over the roar of the engine. Try as she might she couldn't get the engineer's attention without contact. So on tip toes she inches closer to her unsuspecting victim. Right when there's only a foot separating them she pounces on his back while yelling directly into his ear.

"CIIIID!"

"HOLY FUCK GIRL! Do ya want to give me a heart attack!?" Cid hollers back, trying to toss the ninja off him.

"No I'm trying to talk to you but you keep on ignoring me!" Yuffie masterfully hops off his back, out of his range. Cid turns around to face her, fuming from head to toe.

"And what the hell is so god damn important that ya have ta interrupt me like that when I'm working!?"

This catches her and she contemplates her next words carefully. Halfway through she gives up on an internal debate and just wings it.

"I'm bored! No one else is around and I have nothing to do! Can we please go to the Gold Saucer!? There's new attractions and I really want to go!"

"Then go! Unlike ya, I've got shit that needs done!"

"But I don't want to go alone! Come with me Cid! You can fly us there in no time so we'll have plenty of time to have fun! I'll even let you pick what we do first, please!"

"What part of 'I'm busy' don't ya understand!? Go ask someone else if yer that desperate!"

"I did! I called everyone, even Vinnie!" Cid cringes at that last name. "They all either said no or didn't answer!" She starts pouting and grumbling about Cloud probably losing his phone again. Cid sighs heavily before walking towards the exit, steering Yuffie as he goes. Once outside he lights a cigarette and puffs it a few times while staring out at the Junon coast.

"...Yuffie, why did ya call Vince?"

"Why? Because he needs to get out more, that's why. And I miss his company..."

"Vince is gone Yuffs, we went through this months ago, 'member?"

"Yeah he's gone alright, and no one's doing anything to find him!" She turns away and crosses her arms. "When Cloud went missing we didn't give up on him. When Vinnie goes missing you all decide that he's never coming back! Like he's dead or something, which I know for a fact that he's alive!"

"How could ya possibly know that?"

"Duh! We never found a body! There was no trace of him so where is he, huh!?" Cid stamps out his finished smoke and begins to rub his temples.

"I'm not startin' this with ya again Yuffs. If ya wanna go somewhere there're plenty of options besides me to choose from ta get there're!" He walks back to the door leading to the engine room.

"Fine! It's not like you're probably his closest friend or anything! The Great Ninja Yuffie works better alone anyway!" That said she bolts down the hallway in the opposite direction of Cid, who just looks back with a torn expression.

_-Later-_

Small feet patter on the wooden floor towards the back door. A young brown haired girl opens it to reveal a blond man dressed all in black. He smiles down at the little girl who let him in.

"Cloud! You're back!" Marlene giggles, "What's that on your face?" Cloud rubs a hand over his puzzled face, smearing a black substance even more.

"Did I get it?" A playful tone in his voice.

"No, now it's everywhere. You better wash up before Tifa sees." She says all the while giggling. As Cloud walks past her to do just that she grips his pants leg. He looks down at her questioningly, but before he can ask Marlene whispers to him. "Aunt Yuffie called a few days ago saying you wouldn't answer your phone."

"She call anyone else?" He meant it as a joke but Marlene tugs on his pants again.

"She called everyone, everyone Cloud. I think she needs to know, that uncle Vincent isn't really dead, and you're trying to find him too. Maybe you both can work together to find out what happened to him!" Her voice escalates with hope filled eyes. Cloud takes a moment to really read her face.

"I'll think about it. Let me go wash up so we can include Tifa."

About three weeks after Vincent Valentine's disappearance, which was six months ago, Marlene started talking to Cloud about him being gone. This was something he already knew about, being one of the few who actually witness Vincent's final moments before he vanished. But that wasn't what she meant. Marlene insisted that Vincent wasn't a part of the Lifestream, that she didn't know where he was.

At first Cloud thought that it was just her young mind trying to cope with their loss of another friend. As she became more persistent he decided to humor her and ask Aeris if Vincent was there. Her answer was not at all what he was expecting.

Aeris had been watching when Vincent attacked Omega and was ready to congratulate him, whether in spirit or in person. But he never showed, not even after all this time. Zack has been searching too but they haven't been able to locate him anywhere. Someone as identifiable as him gone without a trace should not have been so shocking, him being an ex-Turk and all.

It completely caught Cloud off guard. Here he was, enjoying the life he thought his friend had sacrificed his life for. He thought Vincent finally had the peace he wanted, and that he was happy. No one wanted to give up on the gunman but some things just don't go the way everyone wants them to. So when the search was called off everyone tried to pursue their own dreams with the opportunity Vincent gave them, so that if he were watching them he would have nothing to regret.

Ever since his talk with Aeris Cloud has secretly lead his own search for any remnant of their missing friend. The only ones who know about it are himself, Marlene, Tifa, and Aeris and Zack. While they have been looking for any clues around the world, Marlene stays at home with Tifa keeping tabs on the others. She hasn't told Cloud that a few of the others have also conducted their own secret search parties. It's not just Cloud and Marlene who find it odd that there is no remains if their friend truly is dead. If not remains then possibly a monster or two or even a special Black Market weapon for sale with familiar designs.

The hidden agreement that everyone shares is that finding something is better than nothing. No matter what that something may be it has to be better than not knowing anything at all. They were there when Aeris died and they put her body to rest. With Vincent they technically were there but they had no body to lay to rest. It's too hard to accept another of their comrades has lost their life for the sake of the planet.

Many have their suspicions, like Cloud and Tifa both think that Vincent might have a case of Mako poisoning and has lost himself, or something along those lines. Barret always thought that Vincent was an immortal vampire, so he might be regenerating in a cave somewhere. Yuffie strongly believes that Vincent has too much of a guilty conscious to burden his friends with a sudden death. Cid, Nanaki, and Reeve use their resources to keep eyes and ears open for any signs of the missing gunman, even if they are slowly losing the will to continue.

_-This Stuff Happens A Few Days Ago-_

Nothing extraordinary happens now that the planet's greatest threats have been silenced. Any others are measly compared to Sephiroth and ShinRa. ShinRa has taken steps to repairing what the company ruined in the past. All knowledge of these events have been recorded in Cosmo Canyon. Nanaki, once called RedXIII, watches over the canyon and makes sure the stories that are to be passed down are accurate.

Earlier that day he had gotten a call from Yuffie asking for him to join her for a trip to Gold Saucer. He declined her offer as kindly as he could, seeing as how much work needs to be done. Now though he's not sure if he made the right choice.

"Nanaki, where are you going?" Asks one of the elders as Nanaki heads for the entrance.

"A friend of mine needs some company for a while. Take care of the canyon in my stead please."

"...alright." He wants to say more but refrains, only waving goodbye to their guardian as the stars above dwindle from the raising light of the sun on the horizon.

_-This Stuff Happens Before Cloud Gets Back-_

Tifa isn't surprised anymore when she get sudden visits from her friends. They always show up nowadays, either alone or in a group. The next ones walk through the bar's door is Yuffie, with that sugar-high attitude of hers. One that could crash at any moment.

"Hey Tifa, is Cloud here?"

"Hmm, no he's not, why?"

"Wanna get the kids and go someplace? Maybe like Costa de Sol, or Wutai, since nobody wants to go to Gold Saucer for some grossness reason."

"Maybe next time Yuffie, the kids have school starting soon and I'm busy with the bar."

"Urgh! You're all so boring! Even more boring than Vinnie when he's moping." Yuffie slouches into one of the bar stools nearest to Tifa, who gives her a sad, knowing smile.

"Pick a destination and I'll accompany you, Yuffie." Says the big red dog-like creature that pads on into the bar. This ignites a shining smile on both the girls' faces, though Tifa's is not as intense.

"Really! Oh Nanaki you're the bestest!" Her arms are instantly around his furry neck in a Yuffie bear hug. Nanaki gives his version of a smile to Tifa as she mouths a thank-you to him.

"Where do want to go? I heard many destinations are on your mind."

"Yeah yeah. Um, how about, um, uh, we could still go to Gold Saucer, but you wouldn't be able to do much of the attractions. Uh how ab-"

"Gold Saucer is fine, I'm alright with just watching you beat everyone's high scores." Yuffie squeals and jumps around, pumping her fist in anticipation.

"Gold Saucer it is! Oh I'm so hyped! When can we go!?"

"Tomorrow morning, since you both have only just arrived you. Take a breather so you'll have more energy to spare for the games." Tifa chimes in with her always acceptable reasoning.

"Ok! Thanks a bunch Nana~" Yuffie skillfully skips and twirls to her room to get ready for their trip. They watch her leave in silence.

"Again, thank you Nanaki. I know you have things to be doing and all."

"Don't mention it, I have plenty of time to finish what needs to be done. Helping out a friend in her time of need is more important."

"She still hasn't given up on Vincent, you know."

"...have you told her?"

"Told her what?" She feigns innocence.

"You know what I speak of. It didn't take me long to find out, how much longer do you think this will stay a secret."

"What secret?" Now she is generally confused.

"About your and Cloud's continued search for Vincent. It's not that hard to figure out when the signs are as obvious as they are."

"You sure it's not just because your hearing is better than humans?"

"...part of it can be attributed to that. But is this going to be kept under wraps for much longer? If this is brought up during our trip I'm not going to keep quiet. She deserves to know, Tifa."

"...I know but. Listen, it's complicated. How much do you know anyway?"

"Aeris told Cloud that Vincent hasn't shown up in the Lifestream. Meaning he isn't dead, but his presence is nowhere to be found on Gaia."

"Oh..." She sighs and stops her bar-tending, "So you know the whole situation."

"Not entirely. The whereabouts of Vincent remain a mystery to me as well."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of. But what were you hoping to gain from keeping this knowledge away from the others?"

"It wasn't my idea, Cloud and Aeris thought it be best this way."

"Have they seen Yuffie lately? Or Cid? Or even Reeve? They are torn up about being constantly told Vincent is dead."

"...what should we do then?"

"Hold a get-together here and invite everyone. Tell them all you know as of now and accept anyone's offer to help."

"It for the best right. I'll set up a date and tell Cloud about it. Did you know it was actually Marlene who said something first."

"I did not, but I am not shocked. That child has always been very sharp for her age."

"True...after our meeting will be the hard part. But maybe together we can find something out."

"Yes, if I've learned anything during our adventures it is that we can achieve anything we set out to do when we work as a team."

"I'll call Cid later and have him gather the rest of us. Do you think Reeve will be able to join?"

"With the right incentive I'm sure he'll drop everything and come visit."

"Shall I plan this for after you two come back from Gold Saucer? In about three days?"

"Perfect, I leave all the merriment planning to you. It is your bar we will be using after all."

"Hmm I can't wait, it's kind of a relief letting everyone in and sharing this. Cloud won't object, so don't worry about him." Tifa chuckles at the power she has over him.

Nanaki stretches his legs out in front of him, being careful to not scratch the floor with his claws. They have been standing at the bar for a few hours. Luckily it's been a slow day and not many people have shown up. The clock on the wall says 5:47 and he arrived around noon.

In the back of the house/bar a door opens and closes.

"Cloud must be home. Take care of Yuffie while you're away, and I know you said you'd tell her if it came up but please try to stay quiet until the meeting."

"...I will steer clear of a conversation that might lead to my spill of information, but I cannot promise to withhold it if she asks. Yuffie will never let me hear the end of it."

"Thank you. I'll be starting dinner soon, should have it done before 7:00."

"That sounds nice." He then leaves to obtain their Golden Ticket from Cloud while Tifa rushes to the kitchen to prepare food before the night time drinkers arrive.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Woo! Another post, another mused used. Shall I continue with their story or shall we get back to Vincent? Enjoy my mind in shambles.

Thank you everyone who has stayed with me and joined me on this journey!

Needles: yeah, lol. Anyone should beware when trying to f**k with Vincent.

DeeRoseWalker: Heheh, guess you'll have to wait and see~

Enjoy~

Now I'll make like the rogue I am and vanish, see ya!


End file.
